Pure Blood DiariesStories part 4
by Isane Naoko-kins
Summary: continuation of part 3 to this series


**Pure Blood DiariesStories part 4**

"Why does class have to be so boring?" I thought to myself as I sat in the dark classroom with all of the other Night class students. I saw a specific pair of bright red eyes looking my way, and sighed to myself. It was Aido. I glared at him and he smiled at me. Once it was time to leave, I walked out of the room and heard someone calling after me, "Chise-sama! Chise-sama!" Spinning around quick I kneed Aido in the stomach, "Stop following me!" Aido fell backwards and blood squirted from his nose, he could see up my skirt. I glared at him intensly, "Why do you have such a childish obsession over me? You can get any girl you want, so go find someone that ACTUALLY wants you, you perverted stalker!" Aido blinked, then smiled up at me, "No matter what you say to me, I will always follow you with all my heart and soul, and one day you'll realize just how much you love me." He winked and shouted "BANG! BANG!" as he pointed at me, and I just rolled my eyes and walked away. He called after me, "I'll wait for you as long as I have to, Chise-sama!" Sighing I walked outside and spotted Zero partolling. Smiling I walked over to him, "Finally. Someone I actually want to see." He raised a questioning eyebrow, and I sighed loudly, "Aido." I said simply. Zero seemed to tense up and looked around, as if to see wether or not Aido had kept following me. His eyes grew large and I looked to where he was staring. When I turned, I saw Kaname walking over to us. Kaname ruffled my hair and I smacked his hand away. He smiled down at me, then turned serious, "I need to speak to you in private, Chise." I glared at him, "No, thanks, Ka-na-me." I looked at Zero and he looked down at me, "It's fine, Chise...go ahead and go with him." Sighing I turned and walked off with Kaname. We walked to the Night class dormitory and up the stairs to his private office off to the side of his bedroom. He motioned for me to sit in a tall backed red laced chair, so I sat and he sat across from me, crossing his legs, "Chise...I need to talk to you about Zero." "What about him?" I spat at him, but he continued to speak, "He needs to be placed into the Night class...He is a vampire, and could be dangerous around the humans. If he is with the Night class then we can watch over him, and make sure he doesn't do anything...stupid." I glared at him, "He hasn't hurt anyone, yet. So what makes you think he will any other time?" He sighed, expecting this from me, "The key word is 'yet'. Yes, he hasn't done anything 'yet', but he could, and we don't want to take chances...Plus, if he did join the Night class you would be able to be with him more often." I thought about those last words for a moment...I did want to spend more time with Zero, and Kaname did have a point...we would be together...most all of the time, if he joined the Night class. I looked at Kaname, "So you want me to talk to him about it...?" He nodded, and I hesitated, "I'm not sure how well that would go over with him..." He nodded once more, "Yes, I have thought about that...which is why I want you to talk to him about it. He will not listen to me, but there is a chance he would listen to you." I sighed, "I'll try...is that all you wanted to talk about?" Kaname stood and took my hand to help me stand, "Yes." I looked up into his dark brown eyes, "Then I'll be on my way now." And off I was back out into the cool night. When I got back outside, I saw Zero was still out there, leaning against a tree. His lavender eyes almost glowed in the darkness of the shadows. Walking over to him he gave me a questioning look and I looked down, "Well?" He said, "What did he want?" I looked up into his beautiful lavender eyes, "Oh...nothing, it was just about a ball we will be attending, soon." I figured that Zero would be even more against the Night class idea if he knew it had come from Kaname himself. Smiling up at him I blurted out, "Have you ever thought about joining the Night class?" He looked shocked, "I would never do that. I would never spend all of my time with those...things." I looked hurt, "Well, I'm one of those...things...and so are you." His eyes squinted, "You and I are different from them...none of them have hearts, souls, none of that...I can tell you're different though...and as for me, I was once human, and even though I can't go back, I still have my soul." I was dumbfounded and tried to get the words out, "But...if you did...you could be with me more..." He shook his head, and almost glared at me, "Even so, I will never join them." His big hands rested on the petite frame of my shoulders and I began to speak out again, "But...Zero..." He shook me, "No." "But...you could-..." He shook me harder and his eyes began to glow a fiery red, "Chise, I said NO." His lovely lavender eyes were replaced by the fiery red pits infront of me, and it made me shake. "Zero...calm down..." He glared at me, "Calm down? You started this!" He looked angry, "Did Kaname put you up to this? Is that what he really wanted to talk about?" He thought for a moment, "You lied to me didn't you? Kaname didn't want to talk to you about a ball, he told you to talk to me about the Night class, because he knew I wouldn't listen for one second if he was the one asking me!" He looked even angrier, "N-no...Zero, I didn't lie..." He shook me once more and I fell backwards, he sat on top of me and his eyes were glowing an even brighter red. I didn't want to scream and alert people of the situation, but I didn't like this either. I knew what would happen and I would have to accept it. There was no way I could get him off of me, he was much bigger, and stronger than me. Tears brimmed my eyes and threatened to spill over. He seemed to lose all sanity that he had left and pinned me to the ground, as he sank his sparkling white fangs deep into my neck. It hurt like hell, but I didn't fight, knowing that would just make this worse. I began to cry, silently, and felt dizzy. My head began to spin and my vision blurred and the next thing I knew was darkness.

**To be continued... -suspence-**


End file.
